


You Say You Love me

by Fallingslowly22



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingslowly22/pseuds/Fallingslowly22
Summary: Life is hard but its even harder where your in the spot light but that's not to say they don't love what they do even when things get tough. This story is about Ali and Ashlyn navigating their way through life but will they be okay? Mentions Rape.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one It’s Okay not to be Okay 

Disclaimer. Although they are still both soccer plays this story is almost completely . There will be mentions of rape and it will go into detail of what happened A/U

Ali and Ashlyn had spent a lot of time together since they met back in 2010 at a training camp for the national team and since then their relationship had developed from friendship into a romance, Despite the fact they had both spent numerous times with each other’s family’s, the only people that ever questioned them were a few of their teammates, Rapinoe, Whitney Engen, Sydney Leroux and Allie long, Christen Press, and Tobin Heath until they officially disclosed their relationship. 

It wasn’t often that they had family joined them for training camps in fact in rarely ever happened unless they happened to be in LA during their days off but this time Ali had a pass and for the first time in a long time even when her knee was injured she found herself wishing she was anywhere else but there. 

Another thing that had never happened until this camp was getting told to move rooms halfway through, but this time Rapinoe had been asked to swap rooms with Ashlyn without any explanation.  
~~~~~~  
Ali Was sitting in bed leaning against the headboard with her legs pulled up, the cover wrapped around her and nursing a cup of tea when the sound of the key card lock on the door went followed by the door opening and closing just after. Smiling the best, she could she watched as Ashlyn walked over to her bed and sat down on the side of the best reaching up to gently cup her face in her hands, her thumb caressing her cheeks, making sure to avoid her black eye. 

“How you are doing baby” Asked Ashlyn softly  
“As good as can be expected, I guess. I’m worried about my families reaction and I really wish they hadn’t made me get them here”  
“I know baby but the coaches and that just want to make sure your okay”  
“Dads going to be so disappointed”  
“Ali, no baby no, you haven’t done anything for him to be disappointed in you about. This wasn’t your fault baby. When does Kyle and your parents get here?”  
“Um they’ll be about ten minutes”  
“Alright well I’ll go meet them downstairs and bring them up” 

Ali nodded and closed her eyes as Ashlyn pressed a kiss to her forehead before she lay down. When Ashlyn gave her a tight hug careful not to hurt her bruised body and despite the face, she was laying down she clung onto her just as tight for a few seconds before pulling away. She knew if she didn’t let her go to go and meet her family down the stairs now then she probably wouldn’t and she wanted to get it over and done with so she could go to sleep because tomorrow was going to be just as long. 

Ten minutes after leaving Ashlyn returned to the room With Ali’s family despite the fact it felt like she had only been gone two seconds. Ashlyn set out a bottle of water for everyone and made sure to set out two painkillers with Ali’s bottle before sitting beside her Fiancée as Ali sat up put never looked up, allowing her hair to cover her face.  
The three of them sat down on the edge of Ashlyn’s bed across from the girls so that they were all facing each other, and their legs were almost touching in the gap between the two beds.

It took a few minutes to settle everyone down but once they did Ali took a deep breath and looked up explaining everything. How she’d thought left her wallet in the locker room because it wasn’t in her gear bag, so she given her phone to Ashlyn and her gear to Rapinoe and said to meet them back at the hotel and went back to look for it. Ashlyn had gone back after half an hour when Ali hadn’t returned and seen Ali pulling on her torn clothes, bruised crying and shaking. By the time Ali had explained everything they were all silently crying as Deb and Ashlyn held Ali while Ken and Kyle passed the room trying to control their anger. 

“Did they find him, the sick son of a bitch who did this?” Growled Ken  
“No, they have a description of him, they installed cameras just outside the locker rooms this afternoon and there will be security outside the locker rooms now. And tomorrow there’s a team meeting to talk about a few time security rules” Spoke Ali quietly yawning as she lay back down in the bed. 

Deb wasted no time in sitting on the other side so her and Ashlyn were sitting on either side of her and gently ran her fingers through her hair as she softly hummed red robin, just like she would when they were little. By the time Ali was asleep the men had calmed down and Deb and Ashlyn had finally finished their silent tears. 

“The hospital did they say she had any injuries and Do a rape kit?” Whispered Deb  
“The black eye and bruising, they said shed be sore for a while they recommended no more training for this week, but she still wants to stay and watch the sessions. They did a rape kit it took forever. It was like they were doing it all to her all over again. She jumped with every flash and she on antibiotics to prevent any STDs as well and anti-viral drugs as a precaution” 

They four of them talked for a little while more before they separated into their own hotel rooms for the night with the promise from Ashlyn that they would come and meet them after their early morning training. After saying goodnight Ashlyn used some time to shower with the water hotter than she normally liked as she washed away the stress of the day and letting her body relax under the steady spray of the water. 

Carefully slipping into the bed behind Ali he smiled slightly when Ali rolled over to face her and cuddled into her side. The position wasn’t unusual for them as that’s how they usually slept on the rare occasion that Ashlyn wasn’t spooning Ali from behind but was new was hat Ali had a tight grip of her t-shirt that was one of her favourites to sleep in and the blonde could tell her girl wasn’t exactly relaxed. Closing her eyes, she pressed a soft kiss to the top of her brown hair and let her body sink into the mattress settling in for a night of restless broken sleep. 

The next morning the team had been told to meet Jill and the rest of the coaches in conferences room a after their breakfast instead of going to the bus for their usual training and it was a mandatory meeting. 

It wasn’t long before the conference room was full of chatter from the team trying to figure out what was going on at the last-minute change of plan and the theories that they had come up with as well as questions as to why Ali and Ashlyn hadn’t been around since the morning before last.The only ones who didn’t have questions were Sydney and Rapinoe because they were aware of what happened as Ali had gotten Ashlyn to call and tell them. When the coaches joined the team and sat down in chairs in front of them all they immediately quietened down, none of them noticing that Ali and Ashlyn had slipped into the room and where sitting at the back. 

“Alright Ladies I know this is a last minute change of plan but right now I need you all to listen to what I’m about to say okay, but before you do I need you to understand that is not to be spoken about in the hall or anywhere else public at all if you do your place in this team will seriously be questioned and if you really do think of this team of family and respect each other then you won’t” 

Jill was interrupted but the ladies throwing questions at her, all talking over each other in a mess of voices until a voice boomed over them all. 

“LADIES. Shut up and let Jill speak or we are never going to find out what’s going on.” Said Rapinoe getting the team to once again settle down and listen.  
“If you have questions that’s fine but let me talk first then one person at a time okay”  
Jill gave them a few seconds to make sure she had everyone’s attention and took a second to look to the back to check on Ali. 

“Two nights ago someone was…..assaulted in the locker rooms after practise and result of this, the rules have been changed. Now before you ask, I’m not about to say who, that’s up to them but they are okay other than bruising and the obvious. From now on no one goes anywhere on their own, there has been more cameras added to face the door of the locker rooms as before and after all games there will be security standing outside it too. If you need someone that’s not part of the team to get into the locker rooms then you call me, and I’ll let them know but they will need ID.”  
“Coach are you sure they are okay…… is there anything we can do ?........Did they catch the person who did it…………By assaulted what did you mean by that exactly cause that can mean like sexually or, when did it happen……..”Spoke everyone firing off questions.  
“I’m okay” Spoke Ali making them whip their heads around to look at them as they went to join Jill at the front. “Sore and bruised but I’ll be okay my parents and Kyle are here, and Ash has been taking really good care off me with the help of Syd and Pinoe. There isn’t anything you can do other than don’t leave your phones behind and stick to the rules. They……they haven’t caught him, but they know what he looks like and have a sketch so hopefully that will help. When she said assaulted she meant that i…..i was” She stopped chocking up and looking at Ashlyn and Sydney for help.  
“Ali was raped” Spoke Ashlyn gripping Ali’s hand tightly  
“The night before last after our last training session” Clarified Sydney. 

Ali had never doubted her relationship with her team mates they were more of family than anything else but the amuont of support she reiceved was over whelmeing and helped her believe that just maybe she will be okay.


	2. Slowly getting to be okay.

Chapter two – Slowly getting to be okay

A month had gone by since the last camp and assault and as much as Ali had wanted to continue to watch the training sessions at the camp, she hadn’t been able to go back into the locker room and had always met them on the pitch. However, the only other thing that Ali had changed was that she now when to see a shrink once a week, in an overall general basis everything seemed normal. 

They were over at Sydney and Dom’s house making the day out of with plans for Dom and Ashlyn to fire the grill for dinner and just to hang out for the day. Sydney, Dom and Ashlyn were hanging out on the sun loungers to the side of the pool while Ali was in the pool with Cassius giving the little boy her undivided attention. Watching the love of her laugh of her life with their god son never failed to fill heart until it wanted to explode and Ashlyn couldn’t help put take a picture as Ali held the little boy to her chest in the pool as they both titled their heads back, looking up to the sky as they let out a hearty laugh. It was first time Ashlyn had seen that smile or laugh with the crinkle in the last month and it give her hope that things really were okay. 

There was no way Ashlyn was changing the selfie she had as her home screen on her and Ali were they were lying in bed together with the early morning light casting a glow over them and the covers pulled up above their breasts so only their naked shoulders were on show and Ali had her head on her shoulder looking up at her with eyes full of love and a sleepy smile so instead she used the photo as her new lock screen instead.

“How is she doing?” Asked Sydney softly.  
“ Okay, she wasn’t feeling well the other morning but I think seeing someone is really helping and she seems to be smiling more and more each day, but that right there, that was the first time I’ve seen that smile in a month.”   
“Yeah the bond he has with you two is amazing but the bond that they have is truly spectacular. “Smiled Sydney. “In what way do you mean she wasn’t feeling well?”  
“Sickness, tiredness and feeling a little weak, she hasn’t had the best appetite either been quite sensitive” She turned to see the look her friend was giving her “I know okay, Syd I know but she’s insisting it’s just a stomach bug” Sighed Ashlyn. 

Both, of them were eager to continue the conversation but the quickly stop when Ali came out of the pool carrying Cassius and they sat down beside them announcing she was in the need for coffee.

Ashlyn having made coffee in Sydney’s house more than once took everyone’s orders and went to make them all some but she also knew that this morning Ali was a hundred present off the taste and smell of coffee and made her girls a coffee and a cup tea so she could pick . It wasn’t long before she was going back and forth with cops of steaming hot liquid and places the final cup on the table which was Ali’s tea and pressed a kiss to the top of her head smiling to herself when Ali ignored the coffee she had asked for, making a face at it and went straight for her tea. Neither Ali nor Ashlyn noticed as Sydney looked at Dom with a raised eyebrow as they shared a look. 

“He’s getting so good at swimming Syd” Smiled Ali helping her honouree nephew and god son off her knee and on to Ashlyn by lifting the three-year-old off her lap easily and handing him over to her wife. 

“Yeah we figured that since we have a pool, as well as you guys and most of his other aunts all have pools in or outside that we get him swim lessons” Smiled Syd  
“Your doing good bubba soon you’ll be surfing with Auntie” Grinned Ashlyn straightening her legs out in front of her and standing Cassius on her shin and holding him as he pretended to surf. 

“Hey Ash, wanna get the grill fired up and start getting dinner ready before they three start getting hangry” Grinned Dom   
“Yep let’s get the gremlins fed “Joked Ash and Kissed Ali’s cheek and plonking Cass back in her lap.

The two sat for a bit in a comfortable silence going between listening to the joyous rambles of Cassius and watching the loves of their lives letting the macho out as the set about grilling their food. 

There was no doubt about the bond that Ali and Sydney had but Sydney couldn’t but worry that maybe Ali was something other than the obvious occupying her best friends mind. However, every time she had broached the subject Ali had denied it and changed the subject so now Sydney was taking the approach of letting her friend reach out to her when she was ready but dear god it was frustrating. What she did know though, was that Alexandra Blaire Krieger was a fighter and that no matter what she would be okay. 

Ali was brought out of her thought by Ashlyn calling her name and doing a come-hither motion with her finger to her with a cheeky little hip roll making her laugh as she stood and set the little boy on the ground as she walked to her goal keeper. Reaching the blonde she smiled softly as she stood in front of her and set her hands on either side of her hips and nodded as Ashlyn explained that she wanted her to try to marinade on its on the on the food to make sure it wasn’t too spicy in case she needed to make some on the marinade free ones for Ali as well as Cassius. Ali gently leaned forward but kept a hold of her as she accepted the spoon held out to her and tasted the marinade and nodded with approval and turned to face the grill leaning her back against the blondes front as Ashlyn encased her in her arms holding her tightly against her while Ali tried a piece of the meet and decided she didn’t like it on the meet. Man was Ali getting fussy with her food. 

“I’ll do extra plane ones when with Cassius and I made sure that there is some chicken that’s not been on the bone for you” Smiled Ash as Ali turned in her arms to face her again.   
“Thank you babe, you’ve done so much for me” Spoke Ali gently  
“It’s just grilling with Dom baby” Grinned Ash  
“That’s not what I meant, and I know you have your concerns and by the looks of it so does Syd judging by the looks she’s been giving me since I got out the pool and Mr Dom there behind you but I’m just…….I’m not ready. Not yet”   
“I know baby, I know YOU are my priority and I just want to make sure that your okay”   
“I know sweetheart and I promise you I’m getting there” 

Ali gave her the brightest smile that she could muster up and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before patting Dom on the back thanking him for giving them space and started taking the food that was already ready and plated up to the table. 

The defender wasn’t going to deny that wasn’t a hundred present, she had never lied to Ashlyn and now wasn’t the time to start but she also wasn’t going to lie to herself. She knew that there would be good days and bad days, but she also knew that seeing the therapist that she went to once a week as well as Ashlyn, Sydney, Alex, Pinoe and the rest of her friends and family were helping her be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the Kudos they mean so much. llbinks sorry for making you cry <3.


	3. I'm with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter comes with a warning or more of a cation that it may trigger or be too much for some people.

Chapter three. I’m with you

Part one 

Ashlyn sleepily squeezed her arm intending to pull her girl tighter against her as the little spoon when she realized that she was no longer in her arms. It took her a second to blink away the fog of just waking up when she realised, she heard the distinct sound of Ali being sick in their en-suite bathroom. She padded quietly to the bathroom and knocked on the door to alert Ali to her presence as she ignored her instructions to stay out and carefully let her self in before getting down onto her knees and sitting back on her feet as she gently rubbed Ali’s back and took over holding her hair back out her face. 

Ten minutes and three more rounds of Ali emptying her stomach later Ashlyn gently helped her to her feet and to the sink so she could brush her teeth. She tired to encourage Ali back to bed once she was finish brushing her teeth but Ali refused saying there was no way that she would be able to sleep again just like the last three mornings and instead they settled on the couch with Ashlyn holding her girl as she nursed a glass of ginger ale, every so often she would run her fingers through Ali’s hair or press a kiss to the side of her head, as she whispered words of love into her ear. 

Ali leaned forward and set her glass on the coffee table before manoeuvring herself so that she was lying down on the couch on her left side with her head on Ashlyn’s lap and her face buried into her stomach as she had a tight grip on her sweatshirt she put on, on the way down the stairs. Ashlyn never said anything fully aware of what her girl needed and gently ran her fingers through her hair continuously as she gave her time to collect her thoughts. Ashlyn was content to leave her alone for a bit but the longer they stayed in silence the further Ali kept pushing her face into her stomach. Pushing the hair on the side of her head back she lightly pulled it out the road the gripped the side of her head, her thumb on her check right in front of her ear and she gently guided her head back away from her stomach. 

“Baby you have to breath” Spoke Ashlyn gently moving her hand to caress her cheek. 

Ali nodded and took another few minutes as she looked up at Ashlyn from her lap blinking and leaning into the touch of the hand caressing her cheek before speaking for the first time since they came down the stairs. 

“I’m late, and certain smells make me nauseous and I’ve been sick in the mornings” Whispered Ali, her eyes watering.   
“I know baby. And I know you said you weren’t ready but baby I really think you should take a test”   
“Will you be there with me if I take the test” Asked Ali  
“I’m always with you baby. No matter what I’m right by your side.”  
“Okay. I’ll take the test.”  
“Thank you baby. I’ll go get you some”   
“No don’t leave” Pleaded Ali as she sat up and started to panic. 

In a second Ashlyn was sitting directly in front of her cupping her cheek in one hand and pressing her other hand to her chest right above her heart. 

“Ali baby, I need you to breath for me. Okay nice deep breaths. That’s it, concentrate on your breathing and my touch. I’m right here baby, your doing so good. There we go that’s my girl” Spoke Ashlyn as she helped Ali through her second ever panic attack.   
“Please don’t go, can’t you text Syd or Alex no Syd to get them and take them over.”  
Quickly agreeing Ashlyn text Sydney who replied straight away, and she explained to Ali that Sydney said she would be over in the next thirty to forty minutes with them it just depended on the morning traffic. Ali nodded and leaded her full weight on Ashlyn as they leaned back against the couch this time burying her face in the blondes neck as got over her panic attack her eyes drifted shut to the feeling of the hand on Ashlyn’s left arm wrapped around her and caressed her left hip where her top had risen up. Not wanting to wake her until she absolutely had to, she sent Sydney one final text to use her emergency key that she had and let herself in. Sure, enough thirty-five minutes later she had let herself in and Ashlyn gently woke Ali up by whispering sweetly and pressing kisses to her head.

“We have to wait now” Said Ali walking out the en-suite carrying multiple tests and joining the other two on their bed “I um…..I can’t remember how long it said for” Spoke Ali  
“That’s okay baby, Syd set an alarm on my phone already” Smiled Ashlyn softly pressing start.  
“I can leave you guys too it?” Spoke Sydney   
“No please stay depending on the answer I might need you both”  
“Alright if your sure”   
“She’s sure, how much do we owe you for those they cost a fortune” Spoke Ashlyn  
“No don’t worry about it” Denied Sydney shaking her head. 

None of them knew what to say other than words of support to Ali so in the end they sat with Ali between them gripping tightly to theirs hands in the silence. Ali had so many thoughts running around her mind, was she pregnant, would she keep it, was Ashlyn really going to be okay raising her rapists baby if she was, was SHE okay raising her rapists baby, what would her parents and friends think, their fans think, were things really going to bed okay? Just as her thoughts were getting overwhelming, the screeching sound of the alarm going off breaking Ali from her thoughts and startling all three off them. Ashlyn quickly fumbled with her phone turning the high pitching tone off as Ali let go of their hands and started turning the test that were laying face down in front of them on the bed over with out looking at them. 

As soon as she did look down Ali couldn’t contain the sob she let out as Ashlyn quickly gathered her in her arms and held her tightly, she too had a tear rolling down each cheek.

“I’m so sorry booboo. I’ll give you two a moment alone, I’ll cook us some breakfast” Spoke Sydney Softly.   
“Can…Can you call my mom and tell her what’s going on, see if she can come?” Asked Ali from her place inside Ashlyn’s arms.  
“Sure thing, Ash you need anything?”  
“Can you make a pot off coffee with breakfast? And boil the kettle”   
“Sure thing” 

Ashlyn waiting a minute as she held Ali in her arms tightly and slowly but soothingly swayed them from side to side. 

“I’m not going to tell you what to do baby, its your body. I will support you if you want to abort, adopt or keep it but just know if that’s what you decide I need you to know that I LOVE you, I so madly love you and if that is what you want then we will do it together. I’m with you baby no matter what it’s me and you. I promise you we will get through this baby. I love you baby”   
“I love you too……..I need to get my head together before I decided anything but I wont decide anything without you. You’ll be right beside me?” Spoke Ali vulnerably   
“Always baby. I’m not going anywhere” 

Ali nodded against her chest and held onto her tightly as the exhausting of sobbing tired her out and she once again fell asleep in Ashlyn’s arms but this time with silent tears. Ashlyn waiting until she was sure she was asleep before laying her down and tucking her in with a kiss to the forehead and joining Syd down the stairs.


	4. Im with you part 2

Chapter four I’m with you 

Part Two 

“Deb, Deb will be here around dinner time” Smiled Syd Softly setting a plate down in front of Ashlyn “How is she doing?”  
“She’s hanging in there, the crying tired her out so I left her sleeping, she probably wont sleep for long tho because she hasn’t eaten since last night and she was sick this morning so she should eat something soon. If she’s not up in an hour, I’ll wake her” Explained Ashlyn.   
“I’ve got her usual stuff set out ready to prepare it when she comes down, and I know she told me not to leave but Dom has a training session so he’s going to drop off Cass here if that’s okay?”  
“Of course it is and thank you Syd for everything you’ve done for us and Ali the Last month and a bit”  
“Always” 

The two of the sat and ate their breakfast with the typical small talk before they talked cleaning the kitchen dividing the chores with Ashlyn rising the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher while Sydney cleaned the counters, then took Logan a walk and before they knew it Cass had been dropped off with his essentials in his little shark backpack his auntie had bought him, there was no need for toys though because his aunties kept toys at theirs for him for the occasional times they decided to baby sit and their house.

Sydney was sitting with her knees pulled up nursing a second cup of coffee as she was lost in her book while Ashlyn and Cassius participated in their favourite game of ‘Aunties gonna get you’ chase, and neither of them had heard Ali coming down the stairs over the sound of the duos calls and laugher. Getting herself some fruit with yoghurt and granola and a glass of OJ Ali walked into the living room and sat down beside her bestie as she watched the love of her life get their godson all hyper. It wasn’t until Cassius popped up directly in front of her and startled which caused her to swear by accident that the adults noticed she had joined them. 

“Sorry Syd” Smiled Ali sheepishly “You want some bubba?” Asked Ali holding out a spoonful to him  
“Yep” He grinned brightly with a nod before adding a whispered “Please” and gladly took the accepted spoonful.   
“Here baby if your going share from your bowl he can use his little spoon” Smiled Ashlyn handing her the kids spoon and leaned down pressing a kiss to her lips “Morning again” She mumbled against her lips “How you feeling?”  
“Thanks babe” She handed him his spoon and let him help himself and kissed Ashlyn back “I’m okay” 

For the rest of the morning the three of them spent time with Cassius ignoring the elephant in the room until Sydney reminded them that they’d need to make an appointment with the doctor as soon as possible. As soon as they were reminded of this Ashlyn was on her cell phone booking Ali an appointment for the next day.   
After lunch the three of them finally talked about it. Sydney repeated offered to go home and leave them in privacy to talk but Ali was adamant that she stay because they were going to need as much support as they could get and quite frankly because she was scared as hell, she also felt a little numb and needed someone who wasn’t madly in love with her perspective. Neither one of them had missed the fact that when Ali talked about it, it was like she was emotionless. 

Finally, though the three of them who were sat in a circle sitting on the floor when Cassius interrupted them by calling out nana, the name he decided to call Deb ever since he could talk as he ran excitedly while giggling over to her. Deb grinned at the little boy and held him on her hip as she peppered his face in kisses as she left her suitcase by the doorway and made her way over to the other three. First, she hugged Sydney and kissed her cheek as she handed her, her son, then she hugged Ashlyn tightly pressing a kiss to her cheek then her forehead before sitting down between Ali and Sydney and taking her daughter into her arms. 

The three adults listened intently to Ali ramble about her thoughts , usually she kept her thoughts to herself until she had decided what she wants but this time the quite thoughts running around her head we to much and just getting to be so loud so instead she had taken to voicing them. The other three would only give her their opinion when she asked them for it, however the longer they listen the more Ashlyn could see that she was starting to get overwhelmed and suggested that they should chill and watch a movie since Cassius was due his nap and it would help calm him down after she had riled him up. 

They were half way through the movie and Cassius had not long fallen asleep with his head in Deb’s lap and his feet in his moms and Ali and Ashlyn were sitting cuddled up together with their hands clasped together and fingers interlaced all in silence except from the movie when the silence was broken by Ali saying something but the only one who heard her was Ashlyn due to how close they were sitting. 

“Sorry what was that sweetheart” Asked Deb.   
“I want to keep it” Spoke Ali loudly  
“Are you sure baby?” Questioned Ashlyn  
“Are you sure that’s really what you want boo boo” Asked Sydney gently.  
“Yeah….I’m sure. And I know that I said I need time…and it’s probably not what you want Ash…but I can’t get rid of it and…and it I don’t think I could find it in my heart to give it up and…and I’ve never been someone who gives up and..and it’s not the babies fault, and….and we wanted kids right? And you said that you we’re with me and we’d do it together” Rambled Ali   
“Of course baby I’ll be right by your side no matter what if this is what you want then we can a hundred percent do this. I’m not going anywhere”   
“And you guys will help too? With advice and all that?”  
“Of course we will baby girl, you know I’ve always wanted a grandchild. If this is what you want, then you have my full support baby girl” Smiled Deb softly   
“It takes a Village Booboo and you bet our village will do all we can to help you” 

Ali nodded and inhaled a shaky breath and let out a little laugh as Ashlyn informed Sydney that she was going to need to come around and gather all her pregnancy books to borrow. She knew that things were going to be hard and she had already made herself a silent commitment to continue to go to her shrink, but she also knew that her and Ashlyn would be able to do this. The thing she was most certain of though was that no matter what happens in the upcoming months was that her and Ashlyn with be right there by each other’s sides stronger than ever.


	5. To tell or not to tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter so much was going on with work and the festive period and you know maybe getting a puppy Monday just 's passed so he's been taking up a lot of my time. Anyway thank you all so much for the kudos and the comments I love them all.

Chapter Five- To tell or not to tell 

Things had been getting better and better with each passing week they had started having sex again since the attack and found an entire new level of intimacy. They had told their family and their close-knit group of friends as well as those who needed to form their teams Orlando pride and the national and then finally the rest of their teams. The thing they mostly picked up on was the work Ali had been doing with her therapist, sure there was still going to be last effects and probably would be for years to come if not life such as Anxiety in filled places but the thing that really triggered her anxiety was men coming up behind her unannounced or if a man she didn’t really know touching her. 

Ashlyn had been taking weekly pregnancy photos of Ali making her stand there with her stomach exposed as she documented their baby’s growth and every week, she would spout a random fact about the size of the baby. She had even gone to the lengths of creating a scarp book of it with a page for that week’s photo followed by what the baby was the same size as, the width of Ali’s stomach and how her pregnancy had been that week. It also included a copy of the twelve-week scan photo and a paragraph of how that day felt. This weeks entry was week fourteen week which meant baby was around the size of a lemon, it’s limbs grew faster than the head to ultimately lead to them being in proportion with the rest of their body, fine hair called lanugo which is thought to help baby regulate temperature inside their mother and usually falls out about four weeks before birth, baby can now move their arms and legs in a more co=ordinated way and there is impulses darting through baby’s brain allowing their facial muscles to rapidly from one to another and they are beginning to move their eyes slowly despite being closed. 

They did however still have to announce it to the rest of the world.

Xxxxx

They had been walking around the mall for the last half of the morning after realising they needed to get a gift for one of their friend’s birthday and then they were planning on going grocery shopping something that could usually take them a good hour or more. 

After finally getting the gift they needed and stopping to get Ali a pretzel that she just absolutely had to get they were headed back out the mall to go to the grocery store when Ashlyn stopped causing their interlaced hands to tug Ali to a stop as well as she stared into the window of a store. When felt that Ali had stopped, she pulled on her hand and pulled her over to the window that had caught her eye. 

“You want to go in?” Asked Ali softly.   
“Are you sure baby?” Questioned Ashlyn excitedly.  
“Of course babe”

Excitedly she pressed a firm kiss to her defender’s lips, and they walked into the baby boutique store. It took the keeper a few minutes to find the item on the rack that had caught her eye, but finally she pulled it off the rack and heled it up. As soon as Ali seen the tiny grey onesie that said I’m a keeper on it she could help but smiled widely, of course they were going to get it. 

“Baby can when get this, I want to use it for when we decided to announce it to the world, when you decide it’s the time to do that” Rambled Ashlyn   
“I love it babe. We can tell them today I don’t mind; I mean it needs to be done at some point and in a few weeks, I won’t be able to hind the bump with baggy or oversized sweatshirts and hoodies.”  
“ In that case there’s a few more things I want to get”

Ali smiled she gathered things and handed them to her as she did. First was a pair of booties, second a stuffed rabbit that was grey, a natural wooden rattle that had a wooden ball on either end of a wooden stick and three wooden rings around it and then was a white sheet with thin grey strips on it and then lastly she picked up a natural wicker style bassinet made out of palm leaf. 

“It’s not one I want for the baby to sleep in but since we don’t know what we’re having natural seems the best way to go right now and we can donate it to the woman’s shelter once we’ve announced it” Rambled Ashlyn again  
“Sounds good baby lets go pay then we can go get the groceries and then do it” 

By the time they had gotten everything they needed from the grocery store and gotten home and everything in the kitchen Ali was starving and Ashlyn was rambling excitedly about the positions she was going to place things in their announcement photo and asking Logan what she thought about it despite the fact that the fur baby was unable to answer her back. Ali smiled and watched her from a few steps behind her as she made sure everything was exactly right before taking a picture of it then making Logan sit next to it and take another one. Her wife really was the most precious human ever. Once Ashlyn was sure she had gotten the pictures just right for her post she put everything away in the room they had decided was going to be the nursery then helped her put away the groceries before they settled on the couch for Netflix. Together they decided what they wanted to say as the caption and posted it to their Instagram and Facebook accounts. 

"There, hopefully they have a better reaction than my Dad did" Sighed Ali laying her head in Ashlyn's lap.   
"I'm blocking or reporting those who do so you don't see them baby, and your dad's coming around" Said Ashlyn her hand lightly scratching the top of Ali's scalp with her thumb lightly caressing her forehead as she leaned down pressing a kissing her on the tip of the nose then her lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~~

Ali and Ashlyn had taken a week of telling no one else other than the Dwyers and Deb and the coaches before they wanted to tell Ken, Kyle, and Ashlyn's Family but that morning they had Facetimed Ashlyn's family and where now sitting with Deb waiting on Kyle and Ken arriving, although Kyle had arrived yesterday he had gone to get their father from the airport. Ali had been having a morning of extra bad morning sickness and had been running back and forwards form the toilet all morning but thankfully it was helping her keep her mind off of telling two of the most important men in her life. but before they knew it Logan was letting out happy barks alerting them to the arrival off the two men as they walked into the house and joined them in the living room Ken greeting them all with hugs and sitting down. For a while they sat there catching up with each other until Ali could no longer hold it together and had to run to the bathroom again, when she was back she was a little pale and Ken had asked her if she was feeling alright so she took a deep breath and clutched Ashlyn's hand tightly in hers and got an encouraging nod of her mom. 

"Um actually dad there's something we um needed to speak to you and Kyle about" Ali mumbled more than normal.   
"What is it sweetie, are you sick?." Worried Ken   
"Your not contagious are you?" Groaned Kyle  
"I'm not sick guys....I'm.....I'm pregnant"   
"I'm gonna be an uncle.......Are we happy about this?"   
"Why would they be Kyle think about how it happened" Growled Ken "That man.....didn't they give you the morning after pill at the hospital?" Growled Ken.   
"They did but I was shaking and I dropped it, Ash offered to get the nurse for a new one but I was embarrassed and they said I could go back to the hotel so I told her not to, the exam and questions I felt like it was happening all over again. I just wanted to go home" Explained Ali her voice trembling as Ash let go of her hand and slipped her hand beneath her top caressing her back.  
"But Your having his baby, are you sure this is what we want"   
"KEN!" started Deb but was interrupted by Ashlyn  
"My baby, She's having my baby. We know how it happened. It's not something any of us is going to forget but this is our baby. Ali and I, your daughter, my wife and I are going to raise this baby together, this is our baby" Growled Ashlyn firmly. 

~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't long before their phones were lighting up with comments from their posts although Ali didn't want to look at hers Ashlyn had look at both of them to see the comments and replied back so a few of their team mates and friends from both teams as well as other friends every so often she would read one out to Ali slowly making her feel better about their friends reaction.


	6. Miami Bound

Chapter six- Miami Bound

  
Ashlyn smiled as she pulled her jeep into the driveway and parked in front of her Grams house. Quietly she grabbed her keys and their cell phones pushing herself up to slip them into the back pocket of her jeans before getting out the car and going around to the passenger side of the vehicle. Opening the door ever so gently and leaned in gently pressing feather light kisses to her sleeping brunettes eye lids, then her cheeks, the tip of her nose and then finally her lips as Ali’s eyes slowly fluttered open and she puckered her lips kissing her back sleepily. Once she was sure she was awake she helped her out of the car, practically lifting her compliant wife out and wrapped her arms around her as she nuzzled her head into her chest and they stood there holding each other, Ashlyn repeatedly pressing kisses into her hair. 

  
“You smell like barbeque chips” Mumbled Ali, grinning into her blonde’s chest.   
“That’s because I ate some not that long ago, come on baby let’s get inside, Logan is probably wanting out to stretch her legs.” 

  
Ali tilted her head back getting one last chaste kiss before stepping out of her arms and letting their fur baby out of the jeep as Ashlyn got their suite case out of the trunk and took her hand in her free one lacing their fingers togethers as they walked into the house where the blonde was practically raised. 

  
“Grams? You home” Called Ashlyn   
“In the kitchen girls” Called Grandma Eunice as the girls walked into the kitchen.   
“Hi Grams” Smiled Ashlyn kissing her on the cheek   
“Hello my sweethearts” Cooed Grandma and wrapped them both in tight hugs  
“Whatcha making” Grinned Ashlyn wrapping her arm around Ali’s shoulder and pulling her into her side.   
“I’m just away to start making a big pot of chicken soup, nothing better for a queasy stomach. Then I’m making mac and cheese and homemade garlic bread for dinner”   
“You’re the best Grandma” Grinned Ali 

  
After catching up with each other the married couple left Grandma to her cooking and took themselves to the living room. Ali lay on the couch and Logan was quick enough to jump up with her and lay down with her head on Ali’s stomach. Ashlyn smiled down at the two and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before explaining that she was going to let her rest and go mow the lawn for Grandma. Ali nodded and relaxed into the couch closing her eyes not sleeping but resting, her morning sickness had been bad that morning as she was feeling the lasting effect over it. She really did hope that since her morning sickness had exceeded the first trimester that it would settle down soon. The one thing that was constant through out it was her wife. who would get up every morning with her to sit behind her and rub her back and hold her hair. 

Grandma had been watching her granddaughter in law rest from the door way and smiled softly, if there was one thing for sure that was she was proud of her two girls. Going back to the kitchen she made them some tea before coming back sitting Ali’s cup of tea on the side table at the end of the couch quietly incase she was a sleep but when Ali looked up at her with a smile she smiled back and sat in her usual arm chair with her own cup. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence slowly drinking their tea neither one feeling a need to make a conversation in the peaceful environment. 

The bond the two of them shared was almost as close as Grandma Eunice and Ashlyn’s but it was just as special as what there’s was just in a different way. Ali had been very close to her Grandparent’s, Debs parents but they had passed away in her early twenties with in a year of each other and although Grandma could never replace the grandparents she had given her closure and become an additional grandparent to the defender and had become rather close with Deb herself. 

Grandma reached behind the chair and produced a box with a butterfly print and sitting on top of the box was a scrap book and scarp book accessories and the older lady softly explained she had something she wanted to do with her if she was interested. Ali sat up getting Logan to move who was more than happy to comply but never moved far and sat right next to her legs being as close to Ali as she could possibly get. Grandma carried the things over to the couch and sat next to her carefully setting everything on the floor but moving the scarp book and accessories to the side of her for the time being and opened the box which was filled with other scrap books, one for each of her children and grand children. Reaching into the box she pulled out the one with Ashlyn’s name on it, gently running her fingers over it before carefully opening it.

”I have one of these scrap books filled for each of my children and grand children” she gently taps the first page which has Ashlyn’s birth information and first ever scan photo. “They’ve become one of most precious possessions I have, especially Ashlyn’s, seeing how far she’s come and everything that she has over come.” Explained Eunice.  
”These are beautiful Grandma” Smiled Ali running her finger over any Ashlyn’s hospital bracelet.  
”I’m glad you think so, I was hoping you would want to start one for the little Bubba”   
“Oh Grandma I would love you”

For the rest of the time that Ashlyn was outside tidying up the yard the two of them sat decorating the cover of the scarp book leaving enough space for the babies first name and doing the first few pages. Page one was the scan photo they’d carefully glued to the page leaving room around it for the babies full birth information like full name, date of birth, weight, length and time in labour, the next page was the start of copies of the photos Ashlyn had sent that were weekly photo’s of her bump under each photo was a small caption of what the baby looked like and a little sticker of what it was the size of and they tried to have three or photo’s per page as well as using both sides so that they could be sure they would have loads of pages left they didn't want to run out too soon. 

By the time Ashlyn had come back in from outside to shower and change into none sweaty clothes they had finished their work on it so far and had their dinner on the table waiting for her when she came down the stairs, her almost shoulder length hair still wet. The three of them sat together for dinner but then Grandma had her book club so Ali and Ashlyn insisted they would clean up before going down to the beach to watch the sunset, something they liked to do when ever they could.

Together they sat basking in the setting sun of the chilly November night. Ashlyn sat with her knees apart and fleet flat in the sand with Ali in between her legs, leaning back with her back against her front and and their hands resting on her four and a half month baby bump, they both just had shirts on but to keep them cosy they had a blanket wrapped around them. Ashlyn was going between watching the sunset over the water and watching the side of Ali’s face that was glowing in the light, every so often she would press a kiss behind her ear or to her neck and squeeze her just a little, basking in the silence after Ail had told her about the scrap book. 

“I know we have the scrap book that your making of my pregnancy every week and I don’t know why but for some reason doing that with Grandma this afternoon has made me less worried about weather or not I’m going to be able to bond with the baby and be a good mom” Confessed Ali in a soft whisper.   
“I’m glad your feeling better about it sweetheart and this scrap book is completely different, it’s going to document our babies entire life but baby your already are a good mom and the baby isn’t even here yet. I mean do you even notice everything that you do already for our baby”  
” No all we’ve done so far is buy some clothes and accessories”  
”And so much more baby, you take your victims and have changed your exercise to make sure our baby is healthy. You check everything you consume or put on your skin is healthy, you’ve been reading everything out there, and i could probably go on forever but trust me baby your going to be an amazing mom”   
“Thank you” Smiled Ali leaning to the side slightly and tilting her head back so that she could get a kiss.” I love you Ash”  
”I love you too baby, it’s always been you and I don’t want you to every forget it. We’re the A team and we are going to best the best moms we can be “

Ali grinned and kissed her once more before they turned back to watch the sun as it began to set, by the time it would be completely set Grandma would be back and the three of them had a date with ice cream sundaes and a movie. This weekend trip was already turning out to be exactly what Ali needed to help he relax and decompress and they were only just getting to the end of the day. 


	7. Aunties

Ali and Ashlyn had started going for a walk after Ali’s second therapist appointment as she found it helped Center herself as well as the face that she always felt venerable afterwards and this allowed the couple to be as close as possible but being out in the open space allowed her to just breath and feel less guarded because she had always loved the out doors. This time however was different because Pinoe,Sue, Tobin, and Christen were in town and they had decided that as their pre session walk this time they would break Cassious out of kindergarten with Syd and they would all meet at the park so that they- the aunties could take him out for ice cream.

By the time they arrived at the car park everyone was already there accept for Sydney who had already gone in to get Cassius and sign him out for the day. Ali smiled at the three of them who she hadn’t seen sine her attack and gladly accepted their hugs. Although Ali had been invited to train with Ashlyn and the rest of the national team at their training camps she had turned them down until the invite for the up coming one in five weeks that was due to last three weeks. Everyone was gushing over her considerably large bump for 18 weeks and couldn’t believe that they could feel the light flutters of the baby kicking. They were just about to discus what if felt like for Ali when they were interrupted by Cassius screeching outs “Aunties” as his little body vibrated with excitement as he ran to them all unable to decide who to go to first but ultimately decided to hug Ashlyn then Ali then everyone else before going back to Ali. Although there was no doubt that Ashlyn was his favourite because she was happy to do absolutely anything with him, he had taken to sticking to Ali’s side when every they were together and he wasn’t playing.

”Aunties look my baby” Grinned Cassius patting Ali’s bump and standing up on his tip toes as he pressed a kiss to the bottom of her bump.   
“That’s your baby huh?” Grinned Pinoe  
”Yep, mine Auntie, Mine baby” Explained Cassius.   
“Can’t argue with that” Chuckled Christen  
”Alright lets go Cass, all your aunties want to get ice cream with you” 

Cassius cheered and after demeaning that he go in auntie Ashlyn’s car they quickly got his car seat into their jeep and made their way to the park with the ice cream shop. It wasn’t long before they were all gathered around a picnic bench with their ice cream cones or tubes enjoying their cold sugary treats. Cassius was covered in ice cream but was more than enjoying him self and his stickie mess. Ashlyn was first to finish at used that time to stand behind her wife and gently rub her back after noticing that the bench was making her a little uncomfortable. 

After a while Cassius demanded that his aunties play with him which Ashlyn, Pinoe, Christen and Tobin happy obliged in leaving Syd, Sue and Ali on the benches to chat. The three of them happily sat watching their people running around gleefully shouting at each other as they played. 

“What’s it feel like?’’ Asked Sue   
“It weird right now it kinda feels like butterflies inside my stomach constantly fluttering and kicking. I think the baby likes to stretch cause most of time it feels like she’s kicking one side at the same time as punching the other side, she must be laying funny” Explains Ali caressing her bump.  
”Really it’s not in just one place?” Asked Sydney   
“Not really its kinda like in two places at one, but sometimes it’s just in the one spot” She shrugs.  
“And Ash knows about this?”Asked Sue   
‘yeah she knows, why?”  
’No reason, when is your next scan?”  
”Um three weeks and then we get our next scan and hopefully find out the sex of the baby” Smiled Ali   
  


It wasn’t long after that everyone came over to join them Cassius carrying a gift bag that was half the size of him. As soon as he climbed up on to the bench he practically threw the bag at Ali in excitement and giggled when she pulled the outfit out that looked like something Ashlyn would wear. For a while they sat talking again letting Cassius calm down before they all said their good byes until the next training camp accept for Ali, Ashlyn, Sydney and Cassius because Ali and Ashlyn had agreed to give Cass his bath and tuck him in for the night which meant that they were staying for their dinner. 

By the time they got back Dom had joined them and they set about making the dinner together in their own dysfunctional family but it was something the four adults thrived for, their chosen family time. It wasn’t long after they had eaten that Cassius was about ready for his bed and bath so the wives happily let the Dawyers do the washing up while Ali carried Cassius up the stairs and Ashlyn followed, her hand never leaving it’s spot from Ali’s lower back as they climbed the stairs. 

Ashlyn ran the bath while Ali and Cassius picked out some pyjamas and a night time pull up before they joined her in the bathroom. The bath was a quick one unlike usual since he was particularly tired and ministrations of the water and getting washed was slowly relaxing him until he was completely washed and wrapped into a dinosaur hooded towel and getting cosied into his aunties body as they walked back through to his bedroom.However getting him dry was an entire different story as he giggled and wriggle with every rub of the towel. After they got him into his pull up and cosied into his jammies he sat on Ali’s knee while she caressed his back and Ashlyn used the hair dryer on his hair then they got him tucked in and read him his story until he fell asleep and both kisses his forehead goodnight. 

They didn’t stay much longer after that because their was a documentary on sharks that Ashlyn had been wanting to see for ages. After they both changed into short and sports bra’s and settled into their bed with Ashlyn behind Ali this time giving her a proper back massage. 

“So i was speaking to Syd and Sue about what it feels like when the baby is movie and they gave me a funny look when i mentioned that most of the time it’s in two places at the same time that i feel it, You don’t think they think something is wrong do you?” Asked Ali in between moans of delight at her massage.  
”I don’t think so baby, i’m sure if they were worried something was wrong then they would have said something but we have the scan soon so why don’t we mention it then”  
”Mmmm that feels good, yeah i think we should do that”   
“That way you can get piece of mind” husked Ashlyn unable to control her labido at hearing her moans and slipped her hands down the back of Ali’s shorts.  
”Sounds good babe “  
”You know what sounds good baby” Husked Ashlyn climbing around to hover in front of her.  
”What’s that babe” Grinned Ali kissing her deeply.  
”Those moans saying my name”  
”Is that right”  
”So very right” Grinned Ashlyn laying her down as she kissed her deeply.


	8. Times Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos, Also pregnancy of twins getting discovered at 21 weeks is based on how my friend found out that she was having twins, which I was on facetime with her for and she said it was okay to use it for this.

Ali sat nervously on the hospital bed with Ashlyn sitting on a stool between her legs with her lips and face pressed against her bump as well as her hands on Ali's hip as Ali ran her fingers through her hair while they quietly discussed their plans for the rest of the day, so far they had decided to go nursery shopping if they were able to find out the sex then they decided to take Logan on a nice extra long walk before finishing out the day grilling in their back yard and maybe a swim in their pool. Ashlyn was about to make a remark about getting to stare at Ali in a bikini when there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Good morning ladies" Smiled Doctor Carter as she took a seat on her regular stool next to the ultrasound machine.  
"Good morning" Smiled Ali still a little nervously.  
"Morning Doc" Grinned Ashlyn moving out of Ali's legs to the position she'd be at while Ali was laying down.  
"How is everything no pain, bleeding or anything concerning"  
"Nothing really no" Shrugged Ali  
"The morning sickness is still going on some days" Explained Ash nudging Ali to tell her the rest.  
"Um no bleeding or pain other than the usual back discomfort, The morning sickness hasn't gone properly yet, I feel like I'm bigger than most people at this stage and my friends seems to think its weird that I can sometimes feel it moving in two places at once"   
"Right are you getting plenty of sleep and can you tell me when your last scan was?"  
"Yeah doc we are sticking to our training schedule so we get the required amount of sleep then work out although Ali has modified hers to be pregnancy safe but she cans till fall asleep a lot, the last scan was our first one at 12 weeks" Explained Ashlyn  
"Right Ali I'm just going to measure your stomach, take your weight and bloods then before the scan, if its okay with you I'd like to feel your stomach "  
"Um Yeah that's fine "

Doctor Carter quickly got to work weighing, measuring, then taking Ali's blood before getting her to lay down on the bed just like she would for the scan with her top pulled up to her bra and her maternity jeans pulled down to the bottom of her bump, the top of her underwear. Ali gripped onto Ashlyn's hand as the doctor felt her stomach pressing in some areas making it a little uncomfortable. After jotting some notes down she smiled at the couple and squeezed the cold gel onto Ali's stomach after warning her that it was cold and started running the wand over her stomach. This time she made sure the sound was off and she carefully and meticulously studied the screen in front of her as she hit a few buttons taking measurements making sure that she was one hundred percent positive, which she was. 

"Alright Ladies you ready for the heartbeats?"  
"Yes please Doctor Carter" Grinned Ali as the sound filled the room but this time it sounded like it had an echo and this made the couple look at each other.  
"Doc, that doesn't sounds different then last time, is there something wrong it sounds like its echoing?" questioned Ashlyn.   
"That's right" She moves the screen over to face them. " Now I'm so very sorry I missed this but sometimes during the twelve week scan babies hide behind the other baby so that you can only hear and see one baby and sac and that's why we couldn't tell but now that there is more room babies have moved and got their on spaces so you've now got one on the top and one bellow baby A" She points "And baby B. which is why you hear what you though was an echo but its a second baby"   
"Twins.....Two....More than one? "Rambled Ali "That's......that's a lot of baby....is that why is so big and it feels like they were kicking and punching two different areas?"   
"That's right, I know this is a lot of news to take in but there's nothing much you need to do differently but i'll give you some pamphlets, now because there it is a multiple pregnancy it' is classed as more high risk so i'd like to see you every four to six weeks"  
"You here that baby we got to mini yous to love" Grinned Ashlyn Kissing Ali's forehead as she stroked her hair back from her forehead in a tender moment. "Wait can we still find out their genders today?"  
"Of course if you both want to"

When doctor Carter received two nods she moved the wand over baby A and point in-between it's legs showing them exactly where to look as she announced that it was a baby boy, then repeated the process this time announcing it was a little girl. There was no doubting Ashlyn's happiness as she looked at the screen with a big beaming smile. Once Ali had cleaned off the gel from her stomach they booked another appointment for in five weeks time and headed to do some shopping to start getting the things for the nursery, especially since they were now going to need two of just about everything. On the drive to their closest baby centre they talked about if they were going to tell people about find out they were having twins and if they were, would they be telling them the genders of their babies, but they decided that they would wait and tell every one for just now. 

Ashlyn smiled as she took Ali's hand in hers and helped her out of the car as they walked into the baby centre but she had only reached half way across the car park before she was asking Ali if she could surprise her by decorating their little boys nursery herself because she had the best idea and wanted it to be a surprise, Ali was happy to agree on the condition that they did their baby girls room together. 

Ashlyn had already sorted everything sorted on how she was going to do it. In a couple of weeks time Ashlyn was going with the national team to soccer camp which Ali would be going to as Ashlyn was refusing to leave her alone but when they return Rapinoe and he girlfriend Sue Bird were going home with them for a week long visit, during that time she planned to get Sydney to take Ali for a pamper day while she and Pinoe painted their boys nursery, tho right now Pinoe was sill under the impression it was just one baby, and Sue was yet to decide if she was helping decorate or go with the girls. 

Arriving at the baby centre they grabbed the biggest cart they had to offer and Ali pulled out a piece of paper from her denim jacket and showed Ashlyn the colourful list she had printed off from the centres website. AShlyn grinned and kissed her soundly on the lips, she always loved how organised that she was. They were barely in the door of the center before Ashlyn has wandered off and quickly back excitedly with a fox and shark stuffed teddies putting them into cart where usually a child would sit. 

They picked out furniture for each nursery but had them in matching grey for both including cribs, changing tables, and rocking chairs, they also got a rocking chair for their room and bassinets as well as they wanted in their room for at least six months. Ashlyn has picked out the bedding for theirs boys room one set had foxes and the other was grey with little yellow starts and for their little girl the first set had rainbows and the second set had hearts. Clothes were soon piling up along with blankets, towels, burping clothes and creams such as moisturisers and diaper rash and they stacked up on diapers. Ashlyn was adamant that they get high chairs even though it would be a good while before they got them, they got a sterilising machine, bottle prep machines and bottles, and other feeding essentials they would need in the future. By this time they had ran out of room and needed a second cart that was full of toys, two swings that had five different settings, carry ouches, and wraps. Before they headed to the travel section they took time in the mother care sections getting Ali creams for her nipples, moisturising her bump, nipple pad and they took a short amount of time looking at support belts before deciding on one because although the babies were small like twins often were she was carrying a lot of water but she knew that had happened to her mom during both of her pregnancies. Finally they took their time in the travel section picking a double stroller set that came with carrycots , that could be changed to the seat units when they were older, car seats and car seat adaptors so they could also attach them to the frames and bases for their cars they got two for each car just incase. Although they knew they had plenty of time to get things they till had to get the stuff for decorating the nurseries and soccer had travelling a lot a necessity.

After the heart attacks of paying they drove home and got everything up into the nursery before taking the dogs for a walk and grabbing something to eat. Ali was feeling a little sore so Ashlyn had run them a soothing bath being extra careful not to make it too hot and helped her wife into the bath before sitting behind her. Before they lay back she took five minutes to give Ali and gentle massage allowing the water and her fingers to gently sooth her back then lay back and took her into her arms so Ali was laying with her back to her front in her arms and their hands on her bump, Ashlyn could help but note to herself that the last time they had done this Ali wasn’t as pregnant and this time her bump was protruding out the water and her breasts were only half covered by the water, her wife really was breath taking. 

“You know pregnancy really suits you” Smiled Ashlyn pressing a kiss to her shoulder.  
”Really you don’t think i’m fat” questioned Ali tilting her head back to look at her.  
”No baby of course not, your glowing and i don’t know how to explain it but pregnancy on you is just an entire kind of beautiful and sexy and i love it”  
”Thank you babe” Smiled Ali pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips,   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so so much for the kudos and comments they all mean so much ! Some one mentioned the morning after pill in the comments and I do plan on addressing this. Once again thank you


End file.
